Some See a Pen
by GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: "Take this weapon, forged in darkness/Some see a pen, I see a harpoon."


**This was written for a Wattpad contest. It had to be based on a line from any song and 1,000 words or less. The line is "Take this weapon, forged in darkness/Some see a pen, I see a harpoon" from Ode to Sleep by Twenty One Pilots**

Emma punches Issac and he stumbles backwards, his hand instantly finding his nose which might be bleeding now; but Henry doesn't care enough to find out. Issac's satchel hits the ground and spills open, his notebook and the quill falling out. Henry sits up, hesitant to look away from Regina who could very well die at any moment. But Robin is there. Robin will make sure she stays alive so they can figure out some way to get everyone back home.

Henry slowly turns to look at the quill and notebook, unsure of why the quill seems to be calling out to him. He stands up and walks over to it, the thought of losing Regina, _especially_ while she couldn't remember him, a looming thought in the back of his mind. He bends down and picks up the quill. Instantly, the black wood lights up blue and Henry can feel the magic radiating from it.

"Woah, kid..." Henry doesn't hear the rest of Emma's words because he's too focused on the magic that seems to be flowing out of the quill and into his body as the quill fades to black again.

But he _does_ hear Issac utter the word, "No," in a horrified voice.

"What's happening?!" Emma demands, apparently just as confused as Henry is.

Then it dawns on Henry.

Isaac is no longer the Author because he wrote his own happy ending. That's why he can't write them all home. Now, with Isaac gone, the Author spot is open again. And the quill has just chosen Henry.

"He's the next Author," Isaac replies. Henry can hear the disbelief in his voice.

Henry knows Robin is glancing between him and Regina, which means Regina is still alive for the moment.

"I-I can feel it," Henry says, mostly because he has just realized it himself. He's spent the past several months living among magic, but this feels different than both Regina's magic and Emma's magic. He realizes it's because he _himself_ cannot perform magic, but the _quill_ can. It can perform far greater magical acts than what Emma and Regina's magic _combined_ could do.

Henry isn't entirely sure what Emma says next, but it's something along the lines of, "Fix this. Write everything back the way it was."

"Oh, no," Isaac's tone of voice is no longer horrified; it's that slightly maniacal tone that Zelena takes on sometimes. "You're not writing _anything_ without any ink."

Instantly, Emma's sword is in her right hand and the blade is resting against her left palm, which is fortunately protected by a leather glove. "My blood. It was suppose to work in our universe."

"You're not the Savior anymore," Henry warns, "because of _him_."

Isaac smirks at Emma, who looks about ready to punch him again.

Henry turns his focus away from Isaac. He needs to focus on getting ink. _Fast_. If Isaac needed a dark savior's blood in their universe, then wouldn't it be opposite here? Henry's eyes drift down to Regina. Her hands are still on her stomach, coated with blood. One of Robin's hands rests on top of them while the the other is propping up her head the slightest bit.

"But in this universe we don't need a _dark_ Savior." A glance at Isaac tells Henry he's right. "We need a light one." Henry takes a step towards Regina and looks back towards Isaac. Isaac's smirk has turned back to the look of horror he had when Henry first picked up the quill.

"No!" Isaac makes a move to go after Henry, but Emma pushes him back.

"Do it, Henry!"

Henry picks up Isaac's notebook and kneels next to Regina and Robin. Regina looks up at him, and Henry can see the love in her eyes even though she has no memories of ever being his mother.

Henry opens to a blank page in the notebook and dips the quill in Regina's blood. He doesn't think about the words - he doesn't have to. They come to him, probably like magic does to Regina. Or _would_ if they were in the correct universe.

He doesn't touch the paper when he writes. In fact, he doesn't really write at all. He utters the words as he moves the quill over the paper, and they appear in cursive fancier than Henry could learn to write in a hundred years. Henry sees Robin's look of concern and Regina's eyes glancing between the two of them.

As Henry touches the quill down to the paper to end the sentence, he realizes that he's already forgiven Robin for all those nights be made Regina cry, and all those days Regina wouldn't show herself until Henry left the Charmings' apartment just to go knock on her door.

Henry looks at the paper and reads the words he's written;

 _"Thanks to the Hero Regina's sacrifice, Isaac's villainous work is undone."_

Light shines from the paper, wrapping around Henry and Regina and Robin. It reaches out to Emma and Isaac and the merry men and the church, and Henry can _feel_ it enclose the entire universe Isaac had created.

Henry isn't sure how long the light is around him and the others. It might be only been a second, or it may be several years.

Henry feels the quill in his hand and is suddenly aware of its dangers. He just completely undid and _entire universe_. The quill is made of darkness, Henry's convinced. What kind of light magic had the ability to destroy universes? Henry knew everyone in Storybrooke would always view it as just a quill - a writing utensil - embedded with a touch of the Sorcerer's magic. But it's _much_ more dangerous than that. It's more like a harpoon than a pen.

As Storybrooke fades into view, Henry sees Regina lying on the ground, back in her purple dress and black jacket. Her stomach no longer bleeding. Henry is looking down at her, and is filled with relief at the sight of her alive and well.


End file.
